Ze Love Puppy
by F and F
Summary: rating for later chapters........ pairings: sesshoc..... sesshomaru gets a mate in this fic......
1. Norh Meets West

Summary: What happns when you cross two hyper authors with the Cast of Inuyasha and a couple of OC's...MADNESS!!!! Rated R for sex related themes and language. So if you aint 17...dont read this!!! evil grin

Ze Love Puppy!!!!

Fluffy: A tribute to Stormcrow, Fluffy' s love puppy!!! Love ya hun!!!! By the way, Inuyasha is not mine or Fohama's ....enjoy!!!!

Chapter 1- North meets West

By Fluffy and Fohama

As the group approached the first of the five remaining shards of the Shikon no Tama, Kagome felt another pull, but a flash of white cut off her connection. she shook her head, confused. Was the taiyoukai lord going after a shard? it was in the North-west.

flash to the chase by Sesshomaru

A powerful presence, he thought...it reminded him of the stories his father had told him of the Great Dragons of the North. he was curious though, as any child would be (NO FLAMES!). As he approached the presence he called out.

"Who tresspasses in the Lands of the Taiyoukai of the West?"

A voice like an angel spoke out.

"Cocky words for a mere pup."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "I care not what you think, for my schedule is quite busy and I have a hanyou to terrorize."

A growl seems to rumble the ground, "a hanyou huh?...Would it happen to be your brother, the one who hunts the shards of the Shikon jewel?"

Sesshomaru sniffed disdainfully. "How dare you associate me with that filth!!! I care not what he hunts, for the Shards themselves are a sign of weakness if a youkai has to wear them..." he sighed softly. "My problem is not that filth, but another which has grown dangerously powerful to take on the West personally. if indeed you are a youkai, you know of this threat as well."

A rustle is heard in the branches above and a beautiful dragon youkai with black wings in humanoid form with black hair and piercing red eyes floated down to the forest floor.

"Yes I know of it, it threatens my lands as well," she shakes her head revealing the marks on her face showing the pentacle of the north on her forehead and dark green slashes on her cheeks and forearms. On each of her sides is a katana and also on her back, as well as a whip at her right side.

Sesshomaru stepped back and bowed in the courtly manner he was taught. "Lady of the North, forgive my rashness, but I feel that the miko is headed your way. She brings with her a demon exterminator, a cursed monk, a young kitsune, and of course the runt that is my half brother." His amber eyes were quiet and as usual, a mask of non-emotion was over his features. "I fear they seek the Shards you carry."

"Yes i know, I collect the shards to keep them out of the hanyou, Naraku's hands, I believe this is the miko who can purify the jewel...the shards must be returned to her if she is the one... since they are on their way why don't we let them come."

His amber eyes narrowed a fraction,but he shrugged. "Why not....what Naraku did to me was a personal insult to my blood." he smiled frationally. "shall we arrange this on neutral ground, so we do not fight after this is over?" It was apparent that Nishii taught his firstborn very well.

Kagome stared. She had spotted not one, but ten shards!!!!!! Inuyasha stared at her. "out with it!!!!"

Kagome simply replied with two words. "Sit boy." The Hanyou ate dirt once more....for the eighth time today. Sango giggled and soon after the spell wore off they crossed into the west..(SHUT UP!!! I like LotR!!!) Sesshomaru waited for them...Inuyasha smelled him first for the taiyoukai did not bother to mask his scent.

"Damnit!!!! its him!!!"

Sango glared. "No kidding!!! We are in his lands moron!!!!"

A voice drifted out into the breeze. "Please proceed to the torchlit clearing..." Several torches lit up. (its night time...DUH!!!!!) Sesshomaru waited for them to cross into the clearing then sealed it against all attacks...his half anyway. "lady of the North..I present the miko..."

"Thank you Lord of the West." She faced the group, her katanas nowhere to be seen, namely Kagome, "Are you the guardian of the shikon no tama, the shattered jewel?"

Kagome jumped. "I am....though why i am called the Reincarnation of Kikyou " she shuddered briefly. "puzzles me. Might I know who you are?"

Sango elbowed Kagome. "That is Lady Fohama Solaris, ruler of the Dragon Youkai of the North...."

Kagome bowed clumsily, and Inuyasha tried to pick Kagome back up, but he ate dirt for the ninth time!!!! Right in front of the two Youkai rulers. Miroku sighed. "he never learns..." Shippou glared. "Nor do you hentai!!!" he whacked the monk with an acorn.

:Fohama watched the exchange with a look of humor on her face..."So the miko knows her manners, the exterminator knows her youkai, the miko also knows the proper way to treat a hanyou as well as punish one...and it seems the kitsune knows who is a hentai. How humorous...Miko... approach me."

Kagome blushed. Those lessons pounded into her by her mother paid off. Sango smiled gently, Miroku was glaring at Shippou and Inuyasha was unconscious. Kagome approached and Sesshomaru did a decently kind thing by tying Inuyasha to a tree. "Revenge is a bitch.....whoops I described Kikyou!"

Fohama emptied her belt pouch containing the 10 shards into her other hand and raised it to Kagome, "I found these in my lands, I believe they belong to you."

Kagome smiled. "Thank you. She raised her portion of the incomplete crystal to the shards and prayed. The ten fused with the crystal quickly and Kagome bowed. "Thank you Lady Solaris..if you need anything contact Kaede..she knows where I am when I go to the Well."

"Very well, I know of who you speak," with that she stood up, straighting her battle kimono with the flats of her hands.

Miroku was at her side in a flash. "Bear my child?" Sango sighed annoyed. "That is my job you baka houshi!!!!" Her face then turned bright red as she had unwittingly confessed her love for the monk.

Fohama just watched this with amusement and whacked the monk on the top of the head, "This world already has too many hanyous." She then goes and picks up her three katanas from against a nearby tree, one on each of her sides and one strapped to her back.

Miroku just barely caught what Sango said and blushed as well as he was whacked. "OW!" Inuyasha glared daggers. "Well I know there's Taiyoukai to spare as well!"

Sesshomaru sighed. "Idiot!!!!"

Fohama was infront of him in a flash with her claws to the inuhanyous neck, "insult me again and you won't live to regret it mudblood!(SHUT UP HP FREAKS!!!)."

Inuyasha sighed. "Alright already, just let me down you overgrown white haired dolt of the West!!!!"

Sesshomaru just took all this in stride. "You know little brother, father may have forbidden me to kill you, but that don't stop the North if I ask her...now git!! Sesshomaru ripped the tree out and flung tree and all off his lands... "That was fun...who's next?" Kagome and the others just split. Sesshomaru smiled." I hate it when I lose my temper...sorry you had to see that."

Fohama sheathed her claws to normal length, "and i'm sorry you had to see my temper, pup."

He smiled Fractionally. 'if you will excuse me..I have an eight year old to take care of......by the way...can you kill Kouga for me? He ruined Rin's life and then killed her....I brought her back with my own blade."

Fohama growled, "Since when do I run your errands?"

"It is simply a favor..you can turn it dwn if you wish...but I swore to protect Rin with my life...and yet they still chase her."

Fohama humphed, "It is far to hard to replace members of my court, but I will see what I can do about it...."

"Thank you..." he smiled a bit more. "Raising a human child....you think it would be easy..." he chuckled and walked away.

Fohama watched him leave.....hmmm she thought may be it is time I gave up my oath against taking a mate....


	2. West reunited with North

Chapter 2- West reunited with North

F&F

Kagome was stunned. A youkai had given, willingly, the Shards of the Shikon no Tama. Miroku was entranced by Fohama's beauty and every once in a while Sango smacked the monk. Inuyasha was confused. He thought he knew his brother and his territorial habits. It was strange that Sesshomaru did not attack her. Shippou, the poor kid was asleep in the basket of Kagome's bike. Inuyasha suddenly spoke.

"Odd...my brother, the high and mighty , did not strike..."

Sango gave the hanyou a really wierd look. "Inuyasha....Fohama is a dragon youkai .....MORON!!!!"

Kagome just gave the two an irritated stare. "Come on..we have work to do...four more shards...and one of them I know Naraku has."

Miroku growled. "Just once I would love to throttle that bastard!!!!!" he said raging. "He gave me this damn hole and then poisons me with it!!!!!!"

Sango sighed. "He has my little brother, and I want him back!"

Kagome sighed. "We all have issues with Naraku, and he will be the last one we go after....lets get the other three first."

The other agreed to this and thus set off towards the next shard which was a minor youkai pumped up.

Sesshomaru watched from a distance amused. "Inuyasha...your test comes quickly...pick one of the two.." he said softly, barely audible.

Fohama watched this very amused, but annoyed that was one of the more ignorant hanyous she had ever come across, she had expected better from the brother of West. Hmm, she wondered...I wonder what this test of Inuyasha's is. She stood lightly on the branch she sat on launched from the branch into the sky and as soon as she was high enough she transformed to her true form, that of a black dragon and flew off towards a place she hadn't been in ages, West's Palace. As she flew off she cast a shadow on the group and the taiyoukai of the west.

Inuyasha looked up and started. "SHIT!" The others simply looked at him...he was on top of Kagome.....and she was face down dazed. Sango sighed and then thwacked the Hanyou with her bone boomerang. Kagome got up a few seconds later and promptly 'Sat' Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru looked up and his amber eyes widened slightly. he then took off at top speed. Jaken and Rin he had left behind and he was deathly worried about Rin. He would kill the toad if Rin was hurt.

By the time Sesshomaru got there his eyes showed he was worried sick. His court moved aside for the taiyoukai for nobody dared talk to him when he was in this state.

"Rin!!!" he cried...worried sick for this time Rin was nowhere to be seen. Odd thing was..."JAKEN!!!!!!!!!!" What the heck is ...huh!!!!! Strung up by the toes in the entry hall!!! Sesshomaru just cut him down with a swipe from Toujikin....Jaken fainted from the blood rush. The taiyoukai looked for Rin next...at least Ah and Un were untouched. He then smelt her..."Fohama!!!! What did you do to Jaken....and WHERE IS RIN!!!!!" Sesshomaru rushed to the throne room and saw something that made his jaw drop.

Fohama was draped across his throne with rin in front of her with a bundle of Flowers. Fohama was wearing a red formal kimono with a black dragon across it with a silver obi. She looked up, red eyes gleaming.

"Took you long enough, pup."

He flushed. "Please stop with the 'pup' comments." he said his amber eyes calm now. He smiled gently. "Nice touch....but that IS my throne." he remarked drily. Rin giggled and ran over to Sesshomaru, he smiled down at Rin. then he went to his throne and picked Fohama up. His eyes were gentle. "I remember now.....you were always the favorite visitor back then....I enjoyed your company more than Jaken's."

Fohama flushed slightly, "Speaking of the little toad did you mind him tied to the ceiling?"

(ZE LOVE PUPPY STRIIKES!!!) "Not at all..." his face was beet red. "I wanted to ask you back then...you remember how we were inseperable back then....I wanted to ask if you wanted to continue that relationship.." He was 'one with a tomato'.

Fohama blushed deeply, "I was wondering what had happenened....... back then." She shyly kissed his cheek.

"Father found out about us....and the ceiling had a huge hole in it..." he said delicately. 'My father banned me from seeing you again."

Fohama sighed, "When word got to me that I was no longer allowed into the western lands upon penalty of death, I turned away every suitor which came to call...I even swore I would not mate unless I was....allowed back."

"I see." he sighed. "My father tried many times to arrange my mating...but i poisoned him. I wanted nobody but the North."

Fohama wrapped her arm tightly around his neck burying her face in his neck and hair.

Sesshomaru held her close, (ZE LOVE PUPPY STRIKES AGAIN!!!!!!) his amber eyes closed. "Will you be my mate?"

Fohama looked into his amber eyes and wispered barely loud enough for him to hear with tears threatening to fall from her Ruby eyes, "Yes."

AN: Fluffy- Hey Fohama, should we test our reader's insanity further?

Fohama: hmmm yes i think we should fluffy!!

Fluffy: Next Chapter!! Miroku get his revenge!!!!! I feel sorry for Naraku!!!

Sesshomaru: WHAT!!! FLUFFY!!! Say that again and I will beat you sideways!!!

Fluffy: Sorry M'lord!!! Anyways stay tuned!!!!

FLAMES WILL BE POSTED FOR COMIC RELIEF!!!!(MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!)


End file.
